empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Take Me to the River
Take Me to the River a été interprétée dans l'épisode "Monte le son" par Elle Dallas. Elle, toujours si défoncée, continue ses prises pour sa nouvelle chanson "Take Me To The River" mais essaye de virer les choristes. Cookie lui dit les pour et les contres de ses prises mais Elle le prend mal. Cookie la remet à sa place, lui demandant même d'enlever tout son maquillage. Après quelques protestations, Elle décide de reprendre, démaquillée et en pleurant. La chanson est chantée par Courtney Love et est la numéro 15 dans l'album Empire (The Complete Season 1) Paroles I don't know why I love you like I do After all these changes that you put me through You stole my money and my cigarettes And I haven't seen hide nor hair of you yet I wanna know Won't you tell me Am I in love to stay? (Stay, stay, stay) Take me to the river (take me to the river) And wash me down (wash me down) Won't you cleanse my soul (cleanse my soul) Put my feet on the ground (put my feet on the ground) I don't know why she treated me so bad Look at all those things that we could have had Love is a notion that I can't forget My sweet sixteen I will never regret I wanna know (I wanna know) Won't you tell me Am I in love to stay? (Stay, stay, stay) Take me to the river (take me to the river) And wash me down (wash me down) Won't you cleanse my soul (cleanse my soul) Put my feet on the ground (put my feet on the ground) Hold me, love me, please me, tease me Till I can't, till I can't take no more I don't know why I love you like I do After all the things you put me through The sixteen candles burning on my wall Turning me into the biggest fool of them all I wanna know (I wanna know) Oh won't you tell me Am I in love to stay? Take me to the river (take me to the river) And wash me down (wash me down) Won't you cleanse my soul (cleanse my soul) Put my feet on the ground (put my feet on the ground) Take me to the river (take me to the river) And wash me down (wash me down) Won't you cleanse my soul (cleanse my soul) Put my feet on the ground (put my feet on the ground) Take me to the river (take me to the river) (take me to the river, river take me, take me, take me to the river) Take me to the river (take me to the river) (take me to the river, river take me, take me, take me to the river) Take me to the river (take me to the river) (take me to the river, river take me, take me, take me to the river) Videos Catégorie:Courtney Love Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Empire (The Complete Season 1) Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1